grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Lutherion Maw
Lutherion Maw is one of the characters in The Grand Battle. Profile Weapon He has a staff made of bones, but his real weapon is his wightmaw arm. His right arm is made out of a lot of tiny bone splinters, that can stretch and cut. Abilities he is a necromancer. he stores all his "minions" inside his wightmaw arm. he can also grow bones from anywhere on him. Description physical: physically hes very slim, because he has no need to eat. he mostly resembles a human, though he is missing an eye. hes got big saggy clothes made from stuff he found around him. his right arm is one big class of bonesplinters, but he keeps it wrapped up in a leather band when not in use. he has black hair, extremely pale skin, and the one eye he have is an eerie green glow. he normally wanders about with his eye wide open, and grinning eeriely, while laughing maniacly to himself. psychological: he a bit of a psycho. his only true wish and goal is to become a god of death, and because of this, he keeps collecting dead humans to make minions for his wightmaw arm! hes afraid of everything that is bright red, and he doesnt even know why himself (its because he died in a fire). when he is talking normally, he almost shouts, and when he shouts he shrieks from the top of his lungs! he laughs maniacly at everything, friend and foe, healing and damage, and even things that could never be funny, like death and sickness. he gets excited whenever he sees blood and bones, and then gets the urge to help make more of this delicious fluid! only problem with it is that he becomes scared seconds after because of bloods color. Biography Lutherion was a normal necromancer, in the country of hollowarios, the hellhole of dexothrolium. he was practising steadily and carefully, so that he would not damn himself like so many necromancers before him. one day, he had planned to summon a greater flesh ghoul, he accidentally tipped a candle, that fell unto the scrolls he used for the summon. this, and the half completed flesh ghouls shriek in terror of the sudden burning, made luther jump up in fright, hitting his head at the wall behind him. he fell unconcious and burned to death. this does normally stop a necromancer, but luther was special. he had learned himself to reincarnate, through his steady and carefull training! after he awoke, he felt strange, instead of the normally head pains, his entire body shivered from pain. he then saw that his body was burned and mangled, his right arm was burned of, and a hole had burned right through his right eye into his skull and burned some of his brain. he then began to think thoughts not normal to him. he bagn to think that what if you began to mix undead, to create a powerfull weapon? he saved what didnt burn in his home, and began to wander from graveyard to graveyard, raising the dead, and pressing them into the shape of a bone splinter! on his road, he found another dead necromancer in one of the graves he raised. he had the bonestaff that luther wanders around with, and luther took it now that the necromancer didnt need it. when he had finally made enough splinters, he found them all to his soul of his missing arm. the body is still whole while body parts get destroyed, so he made this his new arm! shortly after the completion of the wightmaw arm, a black figure suddenly appeared behind him. "you, necromancer. i need you to follow me." luther answered, in a shock: "w-why? who are you? hehhaheh..." "im ?%&#¤, and i need your help, necromancer. a grand battle is about to take place, and i need someone like you to help me win it!" luther thought alittle to himself, and then he said: "what is in it for me? why should i help a total stranger, in winning a battle i never even heard of?" "because if you dont, then i will have to take you by force!" luther grinned, and said: "sure then! no hard feelings are needed! just tell me where to go!" luther followed the black figure into a his portal, grinning all over his head, laughing like a maniac all the time. In The Grand Battle Development He was crazy insane. In all incarnations. Death Lutherion died by Nathan's mad, demon-possessed hand in Pop-Up Land. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Grand Battle Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Brawlers Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters